


JT Trashcan

by Nessi98



Category: Jay Park (Musician), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessi98/pseuds/Nessi98
Summary: A collection of smut moments heavily inspired by what would happen if Jay really got Yara that night.Affectionately called JT trashcan by the fact that this is smut 100% fueled by my deranged fantasies, and will never be part of the main fic lol.Can be read as a stand-alone (I guess?) but I would encourage you to read my main work, Jade Tigers, first.





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jade Tigers (Gang!AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253386) by [Chimknj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimknj/pseuds/Chimknj), [Nessi98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessi98/pseuds/Nessi98). 

> Please be careful with the warnings listed in the tags above. If this is not your cup of tea, please don't read.  
If this IS your cup of tea, welcome :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shh, it’s ok, the effects suck but you won’t remember a thing in the morning.” Jay was petting her head, standing behind her. “You need to relax. I’m going to take care of you.”

Yara started to make sense of what he was saying but found it hard to concentrate. She couldn’t think straight.

“No…” she groaned when feeling him pulling her up. She grabbed onto his shoulders as to not fall. She couldn’t stand on her legs. She started whimpering. She was scared. So scared.

“No one will interrupt us.” He whispered in her ear. “They know better.” she could feel his hands roaming her body. A firm squeeze on her chest made her let out a cry of pain. He was kissing her neck as his hands pulled her dress down, exposing the black bra underneath. She tried to push him. She didn’t want this. She felt dirty. She didn’t want this. She just wanted to go find Suzy and leave, that’s all she wanted.

He was mumbling something over and over again, but she couldn’t understand his words even if she tried.

She opened her eyes when she felt him bite on her shoulder, the pain dissipating the fog a little. She needed to think. She needed to act. Yara looked around in hope of finding something that would help her, but she could barely see. Everything was out of focus.

“I've been waiting for this for so fucking long.” He kissed her below the ear as he kept whispering. “I missed you.”

She didn’t understand. Was this a nightmare? Was this really happening? She wanted to wake up.

Her attention got back to him when she felt him tore her bra open. She screamed and tried to push him away, but he was stronger and her screams were muffled by the loud music outside. She tried to cover her breasts but Jay pressed her chest against the wall with a grunt.

“You’re feisty,” he smirked as he pulled her dress down past her hips. “I like it.”

He pressed against her from behind and she started to cry. She could feel him all over herself. She felt sick. She could sense her consciousness running away, and started to panic. She took a deep breath and tried to think. She knew what to do. Her father taught her. She knew.

But Yara was trapped between his body and the wall. She couldn’t move.

“I’m going to make you mine.” He whispered against her hair. “When I’m finished everyone will know who you belong to.”

His hands kept aggressively massaging her torso, grabbing and touching her wherever he got his hands on. Her dress pooled at her feet, her panties the only piece of clothing she still had on besides her high heels. His mouth was on the back of her neck, where he was marking her with bites and hickeys.

Yara lost her balance and he turned her to face him, grabbing her thighs around his hips to support her. One of his hands went down to her core and she tried to push him away. A hard slap on her face made her hit her head against the wall, and she sobbed. She could feel his fingers inside her, and it hurt.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he grunted in her ear. “You gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock.”

“Please…” she tried to close her legs, but his body was in the way. The hand that wasn’t holding her up pushed her panties to the side, and she panicked as she heard the rustle as he unbuckled his jeans. His mouth went to mark her chest, and she could feel him as he prepared himself to get inside her.

"Relax, this is gonna hurt." He said before kissing her lips. Then she felt him. Inside her.

She opened her mouth in a gasp, tears falling down her face as he started pounding into her, raspy moans mixing with slapping sounds as he buried himself balls deep in her core.

Yara cried. That was all she could do. She felt so hopeless. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t scream, she couldn’t do anything besides laying there and letting herself be used.

It hurt. It burned. It felt nothing like what she was told it would feel. She hated it.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." Jay moaned in between sucking on her nipples. A particularly strong thrust made her whimper and she tried to push him away once more. He didn’t even alter his rhythm. He just kept going. "I'm gonna fill you up so good you'll be dripping with my cum for a week." 

"Please... just stop." She managed to say.

He stopped. Still inside her, he didn’t move, looking at her with hooded eyes filled with lust.

"Stop?" He said in between panting breaths. "I've been waiting for you for years" He wiped her tears before closing the distance to whisper in her ear. "The only way I'm gonna stop is after coming balls deep inside you."

He then grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her legs over his shoulders. His free hands grabbed her ass in a tight grip as he continued his thrusts, now deeper and faster than before.

She could feel how he was close, with his rapid breathing and sloppy thrusts. She just wanted it to be over. She just wanted to go back home.

Then she remembered his words and panics. She couldn’t let him come inside her. He couldn’t do that.

"Please don't...please...not inside." She was able to raise her heavy hand to try and push his face.

"Shh, shit I'm coming, baby." He kissed her palm, not even acknowledging her words. "Fuck, I'm gonna knock you up real good. I'm gonna do it over and-"

She could feel it when he came, the warm sensation inside her when he grunted, shaking as he pumped himself free of every drop. Even then he didn't let her go, he didn’t move. His head was still in between her breasts, his heavy breathing against her skin.

She wondered what would happen then. Would he kill her? Let her go? Kidnap her? She was afraid to know.

She sighed in relief when she felt him pulling out, followed by an uncomfortable sensation as the sticky substance coming out of her damped her thighs. He held her, almost with care, and she could no longer fight the drugs in her system.

She slept.

\----------

She didn’t know where she was when she woke up again. Her head hurt like a mountain had fallen on top of her, and her eyes burned with the light coming from a nearby window. Her body also hurt, especially in between her thighs. She realized she's naked, nothing but a white sheet covering her body. She furrowed her brow, confused and scared at what was going on. A movement at the corner of the room snapped her attention and she grabbed the sheet closer to her chest.

Jay stood in a corner of the room, dressed in only a pair of boxers, strong arms crossed over his naked chest.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"What have you done to me?" She asked. She started remembering last night, but most of it was a blur.

"You don't remember?" Jay asked, brow raised in surprise. "We got a little drunk and we went back here, my apartment." He smirked. "We had sex."

"What?" Yara asked in disbelief. She never thought she would be so irresponsible like that. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. She tried to move, only to wince at the pain in her core.

"Yeah, be careful, I may have been too rough last night." He got closer with a sheepish smile, and she tried to keep the distance. "Sorry about that."

"Uhm, I'm gonna have to go now." Something wasn’t right, she needed to leave. The expression on his face changed.

"Leave?" He tsks, coming closer to her like a lion in a hunt. She sure does felt like prey. "We barely even started yet."

She started to remember. 


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm pretty much posting these as I'm writing them so...  
Please remember that this can be triggering for you. Do not read if that's the case.
> 
> Enjoy :)

He hovered over her naked body as she tried to shake herself loose from the cuffs restraining her to the bed. She looked so beautiful like that, naked and completely at his mercy. He felt as happy and excited as a kid on Christmas morning. She was all his. Finally.

He started kissing her face, going down her neck and chest, licking and nibbling at the soft skin. She smelled amazing. He stopped when he got to her breasts, right hand grabbing a handful of boob. He loved how nice and soft they felt against his palms. The perfect size. He squeezed a little, looking up to see her reaction.

He noticed she was shaking slightly, eyes closed, soft gasps coming through the rag in her mouth as soon as his tongue flicked a nipple. He wanted more from her. Much more. He latched his mouth to one boob, sucking and licking as a starved man, teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive nipple. The left hand grabbed the other breast, kneading it like dough. He couldn’t help himself but rub their cores together, the fine cloth of his boxers the only thing between them.

He felt like he was under a spell. Her spell. He couldn’t stop the desire to fuck her, and he couldn’t think about anything else than to have all of her. Body, mind, and soul. Her soft moans only helped in making him rock hard, her arching back pushing their bodies together. That was exactly the reaction he wanted.

He changed his attention to the other breast, his free hand roaming down her stomach until it stopped right on her mound. Two of his middle fingers started going up and down her slit, and he smirked at the wetness damping his fingertips. He knew she didn’t want him, but he would prove her mind wrong. Her body already knew the truth.

Her breathing got sharper then, and he went even lower, kissing down her stomach to her bellybutton. He stopped right at her core, nuzzling his nose against her clit, getting high on her smell. He loved it. 

He tried a flick of the tongue against her sensitive bud, and she moaned, legs trembling as he held them wide open, pussy in full view. He smirked before mouthing at her clit, sucking and licking until her legs were shaking with a imminent orgasm. He added two fingers inside her wet cunt, alternating between pumping them in and out and pressing against her sweet spot. She was moaning freely by then, too consumed by the sensations to care about anything else.

He stopped before she was could come, quickly getting rid of his boxers, shoving himself inside her in the split of a second. He moaned at the warm and tight sensation around him, controlling himself to not come just yet.   
"If you're gonna cum, is around my cock." He said in her ear as he quickened his thrusts. She felt so good, so tight, pussy clenching around his girth. She felt like heaven. 

He took the rag off her mouth and kissed her in between words. "Scream for me, make everyone know who you belong to."

Her loud moans filled the room, and he swore he could come just from that. It was music to his ears.  
He grabbed her by the hips and turned her around, back to him. She yelped because of the cuffs, but he didn’t care. He pushed her face down, ass up for him to see as he grabbed her by the hips and pushed in in a hard thrust, hips slapping against her supple ass.

"Fuck, baby girl, you have the best pussy I've ever fucked," he said against her back, giving open mouth kisses along her spine. He maintained the rhythm for a few minutes, one hand holding her hip while the other played with her clit.

She almost screamed as an orgasm took over her body, walls clenching him so tightly he thought she would never let him go. Not that he minded. He would fuck her to exhaustion if he could.

He kept fucking her from behind until her legs shook from overstimulation and from holding the position for so long. He let her lay down completely, raising a leg so that he could go deeper from the lying position. He slapped her ass, chuckling as she moaned louder under him.

"I'm gonna cum in you again." He nibbled her ear, ignoring her attempts to move away from him. "I'll fill you up every chance I get until you're all round and pregnant with my child." 

She didn’t say a word, loud moanings coming from her open mouth, her eyes closed. She didn’t need to say anything. Her body language was enough. He knew that even though she tried to reject him, she belonged to him. Only him. She would understand that soon too.

He grabbed her hips harder, pushing himself the deepest he could into her gaping hole.  
He came in her with a shudder and a guttural moan, hands grabbing her hips so tight it left handprints on her soft skin.

He collapsed on her back, panting for air. He pulled out and rolled to the side, eyes searching her face. She still had her eyes closed, but he could see the tears that ran down her face. He should care, but he didn’t. She was his now, and that's all that mattered. She would be happy and love him. Eventually.


	3. Mine To Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Here's a new drabble? one-shot? I don't even know tbh. Let's call it our five minutes of hornyness lol.  
I'm loving writing these so I'll be posting pretty regularly ig. Hope ya'll are enjoying it as much as I am.  
Carefully read the tags before reading!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Her mouth felt amazing around him, warm tongue pressing up and down his cock. She was new at it but damn, was she a fast learner.  
She gagged when he pushed her head down, moaning as his tip hit the back of her throat. She tried to push his hand away, but a strong grip on her hair reminded her of who was in charge. It wasn’t the first time she tried to defy him.

Jay's moans filled the room as she continued sucking and licking, making sure to take as much of his cock as she could. He stared at her down on her knees, naked and submissive, teary eyes closed and drool sliding down her chin. It was a sight to see. Just how he liked them. She was definitely his favorite.

"Faster." He grunted. He was close. "I came in your pussy earlier, time to come in your mouth too."

She whimpered and tried to push him away as jets of cum filled her mouth. She almost choked in surprise but swallowed as Jay pressed he head down.

He let her go and fell back on his bed, chest heaving up and down as he calmed his breathing. He opened his eyes, spotting her still on her knees, head down. He could see the tears falling down her cheeks as her body trembled slightly.

"Come here." He said. She looked up, fear in her eyes. "You did good, now come here."

She gingerly stood up and got closer, arms covering herself the best she could despite what they had done before. He couldn’t understand why she acted like that. He didn’t like it one bit.

He sighed and sat straight, pulling her closer until she was right between his legs. He took both her wrists in his hands, brushing his lips against one.

"You shouldn't cover yourself." He said as he looked at her naked chest, right before his face. "You're beautiful."

He pressed a kiss right in between her breasts, not failing to notice the shiver that ran through her.  
He looked up to see her face tense, eyes closed. His arms embraced her waist as he made her sit on his lap, and she flinched.

"Please don't…" she said in a tiny voice.

He sighed. He wished he could make her love him as he loved her. Make her want him as he wanted her. He could try.

He started kissing her neck. Little, gentle kisses that he knew made every woman swoon. But no. Not her. She just stood there, crying and trembling in his arms. He started getting impatient. He was trying his best to treat her well.

"Can you stop with the fucking crying, is getting annoying." He said in an exasperated tone. "I just want you to feel good too."

"I don't want this." She cried. "Please, just let me go."

No. He would never allow her to disappear again. She was his now, and he would made her understand that, one way or another.

He pushed her to the bed, quickly trapping her under him. His breathing was quick, gaze intense as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll never let you go." He said against her lips. "You're mine now." He kissed her with passion, getting no response from her until he bit her lip, tongue pressing to let him in. She whimpered but slowly started to respond, and he smiled to himself. "You're mine to kiss. You're mine to fuck." He said between kisses. "You're mine to get pregnant as many times I want. You're mine."

He could feel himself getting hard again, and he was quick in spreading her legs despite her resistance, fixing himself right at her entrance. She tensed immediately at feeling him, and he broke the kiss.

"Get ready, cause I'm not letting you leave this bed until I'm sure I put a baby in you."

His words were followed by a swift thrust as he got inside her cunt. She screamed in pain and surprise, mouth open in a gasp as her eyes filled with tears. He stopped for a moment, letting her get used to his girth.

He rested his head on the curve of her neck, breathing deeply against her skin, the slapping sounds echoing in the bedroom as he started fucking her in slow but hard thrusts.

He loved fucking her hot cunt, so tight and warm as he stretched her out. He especially loved hearing her screams and moans as he made her orgasm, legs trembling as hot cum seeped out of her. It only made him want to fuck her even more. He couldn't get enough of her.

He couldn't wait to get her pregnant. To make her his. She would love him then, he was sure. He couldn't wait to see her belly grow with his baby. To see her body change because of him. And he had no ideas of stopping just at one. He would get her pregnant as many times he could. She would never want to leave then. She would forget everything about her past life and focus only on him and their family.

He bent her legs against her chest, moaning and thrusting faster as the position changed and he went deeper. She was so fucking hot, tits bouncing as he pounded her against the mattress, hard cock getting in and out of her. Her fucked-up expression was the best. She loved being fucked by him, he could tell by how her pussy clenched around him, milking him dry every time, or how her moans got louder as she got close to orgasming. He loved it.

He could feel himself getting closer as he started pounding faster, thumb sliding down to press on her clit. He wanted her to come with him. He wanted to see her face contort in pleasure.

"Fuck baby girl, moan louder for me, c'mon." He said as he sucked on a tit, nipple between his teeth. His thumb went faster on her clit. "I wanna feel you come around my cock, c'mon."

She came not long after, legs trembling and cunt clenching like a vice grip around him. He came seconds later, pumping himself dry as deep as he could.

He laid down on top of her breasts, still inside her. He wouldn't want any of his precious cum to go to waste.

He pulled out as soon as he started getting soft, staring down at her pussy as cum seeped down to her ass and onto the bed. The visual alone made him want to fill her again.

"I've filled you up a few times by now." He laid beside her, hand on her belly. "If we keep it going I will definitely get you pregnant by the end of the month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send requests through the comments, that would keep the creative juices flowing.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> <3


End file.
